wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skyforger
Skyforger is a SkyWing with mysterious and partially unexplained powers and quirks. Description Skyforger has an average build with a slightly feminine look and a large, thick head. When he first hatched he had bright orange, red, and yellow scales, but they rusted away to leave an untouched red for his underbelly; maroon for his primary scales; a rusted maroon for the plates along his head, neck, back, tail, and limbs; a dark gray for his wing membranes; a duller shade for his teeth, spines, horns, and claws; and an eerie hue of purple for his once orange eyes. When he hatched, the previously void scars along his body glowed purple, the same shade as his eyes. The light intensifies with the strength of his emotions; his motherly figure described it as "a reverse inner fire... almost as if he feeds off of the fear of those around him. It also glows in the moonlight, and it makes me wonder if he's part NightWing." Abilities Skyforger's "inner fire" was initially never used, but the few times he used it, it proved lethal. He preferred to never use it, as it "drained him." His purple fire replaced the original fire other SkyWings could breathe, but he could summon wisps of flame near the scars on his body. And unlike the "fireborn" SkyWings, he could easily come in contact with anything and everything without causing them harm. He was also not a soldier or a great fighter; he preferred to fly around the palace and cause trouble here and there. This worked in his favor as most dragons feared physical contact with him, but Skyforger was easily harmed and sensitive around his scars. Damage to them drained his abilites until they "healed." Skyforger also seemed to thrive in negative feelings such as fear and anger, though he usually ignored other dragons' feelings and words. Personality Skyforger is somewhat antisocial, as most dragons fear his looks and the eerie glow that emits from his scars and eyes. His main influence was from his motherly figure, but he rarely spoke, even to her. He typically spoke with his emotions, his scars and facial expression speaking for him. Skyforger took great interest in his motherly figure's stories, his favorite being the tale in which the tribe of the SkyWings were brought into the world from the blood of the heavens. Because of his ability, he joked that he was almighty and asked for a name of the like. Because of her suspicions, his motherly figure gave him a name that fit the NightWing format, but still followed a SkyWing's: Skyforger. Skyforger showed little remorse to any dragon other than he and his motherly figure. He typically had no problem killing or maiming other dragons, no matter what he was told. He never enjoyed it, but didn't mind it, either. History Appearances Skyforger is a fanfiction character under the ownership of NikkiMcCloud. You may NOT use Skyforger or ideas relating to him in any way, shape, or form without written permission. Skyforger appeared in the following fanfictions: *''The Freedoms Of Justice'' Notes I hope this guy isn't too "Sue." I've tried to boil him down to the preference in which he never uses his powers, but if you think it needs further work, let me know. Also, I'm not sure what to categorize this guy as... he's not an animus, not a magician, not a fireborn, and hopefully not a Sue... Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters